Dusk Eulius
Introduction Dusk Eulius or Eastern Wind Eulius is the Helmsman of the Severed Sea's Pirates and wielder of the mystical powers of the Qi Qi no Mi. Dusk gained his title of the Eastern Wind due to his brother's title as the Western Wind Appearance Dusk is a Male of around 6 feet and nine inches in height with a thin yet muscular physique. Dusk has long messy brown hair which falls down to about his shoulder blades and usually, cover's the top half of his eyes. Dusk has Heterochromia iridium causing his left eye to be a dull brown while his right eye is a bright red. Other notable aspects of Dusk is the scar on his right eye and his left hand being a light shade of brown due to burns. Personality Dusk's morals are fairly unclear to most though it seem's that he has no quarrels with killing and bringing harm to others and those on the receiving end of his blade might even say that he enjoys it. Dusk is usually fairly quiet and never seem's to talk much although he seem's to be very passionate about any subjects he talks about. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Dusk Eulius is extremely skilled with a blade after training under Silvers Rayleigh. Eulius has the ability to create slashes with his blades made of compressed air, the ability to cut through the ground and steel, Eulius can swing his sword a water source and cause a slash of compressed water to run into or across the water. Dusk unlike his tutor prefers to use two swords and developed multiple techniques which he combined with his Devil Fruit abilities. Hand to Hand Combat Eulius has trained for years and is extremely proficient in hand to hand combat preferring it too using his swords. Physical Strength From many years of training under Rayleigh Eulius has managed to put himself into peak physical condition and has performed numerous feats of strength from crushing the blade of a Marine Captain with his hands, tearing the mast of a pirate ship and successfully being able to wrestle a Fishman into submission. Agility While normally Eulius is fairly agile the true extent of his Agility comes from his Devil Fruit and his ability to control the momentum and his own motion energy allowing him to move faster further and jump extremely higher than humans in peek physical condition. Endurance While usually acting tough Eulius has a very low pain tolerance and has on many occasions passed out due to shock from pain received in battle. Due to this low tolerance Eulius has trained his Kenbunsoku Haki extensively to lower the chance of opponents exploiting this weakness. Weapons Dusk wields two different swords: the first being Shi no Okurimono (Gift of Death) a katana with a black worn leather hilt and a blade forged from pure silver, when the blade is under direct moon light its blade turns a shade of bright blue. The second blade is Kiba (Fang) a sword that has had the top half of the blade cut off, a gift from his brother before he departed from their home island Eulius to this day seeks the reason for why his brother gave him the blade. Devil Fruit Qi Qi no Mi Techniques: 'Absolute Zero: '''Eulius uses his Devil Fruit power to lower the temperature of what he touches too sub zero causing it too slightly frost over as well as removing any flames, lowering the temperature of water and lowering the temperature of people to a near deadly state. '''Thermal Extreme: '''Eulius uses his Devil Fruit power to increase the temperature of what he touches too burning temperature causing it too burn or catch fire as well as melting any ice or frozen substance, increasing the temperature of water and increasing the temperature of people to a state where they gain burns and possibly catch fire. '''Sound Proof: '''Eulius manipulates the area around the target and makes it so that no sound waves can enter or leave meaning that they lose all hearing and ability to communicate. '''Slow-Mo: '''By manipulating the transition of energy in an ally's or enemies movement to transition all energy too the ground and out into the atmosphere around them that person or thing recieves a massive increase in time before being able to continue to move again. '''Fast Forward: '''By manipulating the transition of energy in an ally's or enemies movement to reduce the transition of energy from the target to the ground and out into the atmosphere around them that person or thing recieves a massive decrease in time between movements and increase distance moved. '''9-Volt: '''Eulius uses his Devil Fruit abilities to increase or decrease the electrical charge of an object. '''Enhance Motion: '''Shuts off his ability to use his devil fruit power for a short while but during that time span his movement and speed is increased exponentially. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation '' ''Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Severed Sea's Pirates Dawn Eulius History TBD Character Design TBA Major Battles N/A Quotes N/A Trivia TBA Related Articles Qi Qi no Mi: http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Qi_Qi_no_Mi External Links